


His World

by AnouchkaK20XX



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnouchkaK20XX/pseuds/AnouchkaK20XX
Summary: Just a short work I wrote about Viego when I was feeling sad, pls don't hate me too much
Relationships: Viego/Isolde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this knowing only part of his lore, so I'm sorry for any mistakes >.<

Viego knew what loss was.

Knew what grief felt like.

Everyday, he wished it was not the case

When he lost her, it was as though nothing else mattered, for he had lost his whole world. He tried to revive her, but things did not go as planned.

His memories of what had happened were foggy, but when he felt around the literal hole in his chest, all of a sudden, it was as if he had reopened an old wound.

He could not stop the tears falling from his eyes, nor the broken sobs escaping his lips. It just hurt so much, but there was no remedy or cure.

He punched the floor. Repeatedly.

It was in part due to his anger at himself for crying, anger from the lack of control he had over the well-being of the person he loved with all his heart. In part to try numbing the pain in his heart with the one ravaging his knuckles.

"Isolde..." choked out Viego, his entire body shaking from pain, anger and sadness. He screamed, and screamed, like an animal in pain, until his vocal chords could no longer work. He dropped on the floor, tightly hugging his knees, and fell into a deep slumber.

When Viego awoke, he could tell a lot of time had passed. He no longer felt the emotions deteriorating his mental state. He knew they were still in him, somewhere, but in a place he knew not how to access. Instead, what filled his mind was reckless determination - for better or for worse. He only had one goal: bring Isolde back.

Nothing else mattered.

She is his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but when Viego said "She is my world" in the Ruination cinematic, it just hit hard for me. He sounded so... broken. Maybe that's just me?


End file.
